Outcast of Both Worlds
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: A zombie who retains his memory trying to fit in. Harder to do than you would think. Follow Otto as he tries to fit in with both humans and Zombies. I don't own Left 4 Dead. Just my OC.
1. When It All Started

-Otto's P.O.V-

It had been 10 days since the outbreak. Ten whole days since everything change. Zombies roamed the streets looking for anything to pound until it stopped moving, while others would mutate into stranger creatures. The home I had represented everything around me: Empty shells. Everything was quiet, save for the distance roar of a giant hulking zombie or the gunfire of a person who was desperate to survive. I ignored both, for I couldn't go near either. The zombie that they all call a Tank would just crush me along with whatever else it could get it's hands on. And the people...they'd just shoot me before running away in fear. Can't blame them though, since my skin's as gray as the other zombies around me. My name is Otto Axford, and I'm an outcast from both zombies and people.

I guess it all started just before the infection became known. I lived with my family in a quiet neighborhood. Nothing special about me. Just a regular kid in the world. School, family, home life, etc. I remember the day very well when it all changed. I was sitting in my room before I started coughing. I ignored it a first and kept listening to my music, only to keep on coughing. It got worse after that as my vision blurred, my mind grew hazy, and my strength left me before I just collapsed on the bed. After that, everything was a blur.

It felt like forever before I finally woke up. I didn't feel like shit anymore, but I definitely felt...different. I rose up out of bed feeling groggy as I fumbled toward the bathroom. It took some doing, but I finally found the light switch and flicked it on. I instantly regretted that decision. I saw in the mirror a 17 year old wearing a plaid jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, a green cap covering my blue dyed hair, and black shoes. All of which was covering my...pale gray skin. It was just one bit of madness after another from then on. My family? Dead. My neighborhood? Dead. My hometown? Dead. Everywhere I went was full of dead...and yet they all kept moving.

-Present-

I've been wondering the streets since then with no destination in particular. All the other zombies just ignored me like I wasn't even there as I went on. Somehow I was different from them. I knew who I was and I didn't fly off the handle and attack anyone or anything. I just kept wandering around bored until I heard a helicopter making an announcement as it flew through the streets.

"TO ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR THIS! PROCEED TO MERCY HOSPITAL FOR EVACUATION! REPEAT! PROCEED TO MERCY HOSPITAL FOR EVACUATION!"

"Mercy Hospital?" I said before walking off. I walked for a few moments before I heard gunfire coming from a nearby building. "Survivors huh?" I said before sighing. "Why not? Maybe they won't shoot me...And maybe I'll grow an extra head and fly with wings on my ass." I said before chuckling. I looked around before seeing a house with a plus in it on the wall of a building. "Guess the safe house that survivors use is this way. Alright!" And without another word, I took off.

-Some time later-

It took a bit of running, but I found my way toward the safe house door. I opened it and walked inside before closing it.

"Hopefully they'll listen to me." Otto said as he heard the sound of gunfire getting closer.

A/N: This is a new fic I've thought to try. Hope you like it.


	2. Meeting Otto

-Otto's P.O.V-

I opened the door again before hiding in the bathroom as the gunfire got closer. I stayed quiet as I heard four voices shouting outside before I heard the door slam shut. Then the sounds of various objects being pushed around the room before some of them started hollering in victory about surviving.

-3rd P.O.V-

"Man I can't believe we survived!" Louis shouted.

"I hate those vampires!" Francis said as he grabbed some ammo and a health kit.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten trigger happy, you would'nt have shot that car with the alarm in it!" Zoey yelled.

"Alright everyone, calm down!" Bill said. "We rest here for awhile, resupply, then head out. Alright?"

"Sounds good to me. The faster we get to Mercy Hospital, the faster we get out of this nightmare." Louis said.

"Fine." Francis huffed before walking towards the door inside the safehouse. "But I need to take piss first." he said before grabbing the door handle and twisting it a few times. "Aw come on! Locked?!"

"If it's locked...maybe someone's in there!" Zoey said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Or something!" Bill said as he reloaded his gun. "Francis, can you hear anything moving in there?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. It's coming out so I can get in!" he said before pounding on the door. "HEY! ANYONE IN THERE!?"

"Nobody but us clogged crappers in here!" shouted a voice from the bathroom.

"Another survivor?!" Louis said as they all looked at the bathroom door. "Who's in there?!"

"Get out of there first! I gotta take a leak!" Francis shouted.

"First, put your weapons away please!" said the voice.

"We're not gonna shoot you." Zoey said. "What's your name?"

"That's what they all say." said the voice with a hint of laughter. "And I'm Otto Axford."

"Son, come out of the bathroom and let's chat." Bill said.

"Weapons away first please." said Otto.

"THAT'S IT!" Francis shouted before shooting the lock off and kicking the door in. He looked in the dim lit room to see someone wearing a plaid jacket, white shirt, green cap covering his blue hair, blue jeans, and black shoes staring down at the ground with his hands in his pockets. "OUT!"

"Okay okay!" said Otto as he walked out of the bathroom. He stood there in the light while Francis put the door up before using the toilet. He kept staring at the ground so his cap would cover his face.

"I can't believe it." Zoey said. "Two weeks of nothing but zombies and we finally meet another survivor."

"Well...'survivor' might not be the right word for me." Otto said.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked. Otto tried to find the right words while Francis rejoined them all before sighing in defeat.

"I'm not gonna lie to you guys. There's something about me that you should know." Otto said before pulling his hands out of his pockets. When he did, the four of them saw his hands before their eyes widened. And they only got wider when he pulled off his cap and showed them his pale gray face. "I'm a zombie too."

"OH SHIT!" Francis said before aiming his shotgun at Otto. Otto shielded himself with his arms as Francis pulled the trigger just as Bill raised the weapon up so that he shot the ceiling. "What are you doing Bill?!"

"Use your head!" Bill shouted before looking at Otto. "Since when do zombies talk?! Boy, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I highly doubt there's a zombie who can talk!"

"Yeah. I mean, every other zombie we've ever come across has done nothing but try to kill us." Louis said. "Take off the make-up already."

"I'm telling you I'm a zombie." Otto said. All of them looked skeptical before Zoey stepped forward.

"If you're realling a zombie, then prove it." she said. They both glared at each other before Otto took her right hand and placed it on his chest.

"Feel that?!" Otto said. Zoey just looked confused before a look of realization and horror slowly etched onto her face.

"Guys." she said in a quiet voice before backing away. "I...can't feel his heartbeat."

"Wait...then that means." Louis said.

"He IS a zombie!" Bill said.

"He's about to die all over again!" Francis said as he aimed at Otto.

"WAIT!" Otto shouted while raising his hands.

"Why?! So you can eat me brain!?" Francis said.

"If I wanted to do that, I'd blindly charge at you. Use your head, you retard!" Otto yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Bill shouted. "Obviously, this zombie isn't like the rest."

"See? The man knows what he's talking about." Otto said as he started walking towards them.

"Hold it!" Bill said as he pointed his sub-machine gun at Otto, making him stop in his tracks. "Alright you. How are you talking anyway kid?"

"I honestly have no idea." Otto said. "All I remember was falling asleep feeling like shit, then waking up like this."

"What do you want?" Zoey asked.

"I...I don't know." Otto said as he looked at the ground. "I'm a zombie, but I don't go around attacking survivors. I tried talking to any other survivors I met, but they did what this bonehead here did and shot first and not think about asking questions." he said as he pointed at Francis.

"So why hide in a safehouse where survivors try to get to?" Louis asked. "If you knew we'd try to shoot, why risk it?"

"Because...because it's sucks being alone." Otto said as he sat on the floor and curled up. "My family's gone. I've got nothing left...not even life." He just sat there on the floor while the others just stared at him before walking away a bit and whispering.

"I can't help but feel bad for him." Zoey said.

"Same here." Louis said

"It's a zombie! Why not just pop him and keep going?!" Francis demanded.

"Because he hasn't attacked us!" Bill stated.

"Hey guys?" Zoey said. "Crazy idea but...can we take him with us?"

"WHAT?!" Francis yelled before Bill pulled elbowed him in the ribs. "Oof! Ow!"

"You know I can hear every word you guys say right?" Otto said from where he sat on the floor. He looked over at Zoey before asking. "Why would you want me to come along? Aren't you afraid I'll turn on you guys?"

"We've got guns and could put you down in an instant." she said. "Come on guys."

"No way!" Francis said.

"I don't know Zoey." Louis said.

"Bill?" Zoey said as she looked at the Veteran. Bill just looked at each of them carefully. Francis shook his head in disapproval, Louis shrugged his shoulders, and Zoey looked at him with big eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed before walking over towards Otto and kneeling down at his eye level while placing a pistol against Otto's head.

"One wrong move...and I'll put a bullet through your head." he said as he held a hand out to him. "Deal?" Otto stared at him before a smile came to his lips and he shook Bill's hand.

"Deal?" Otto said. Zoey and Louis smiled while Francis just started to rant.

"I don't believe this!" Francis said. "Fine! But I'm not letting him have a gun!"

"Don't need it." Otto said as he took a bat from Louis back and went towards the Safehouse exit. "There are a few perks about being a zombie." he said before opening the door and casually walking out. Francis slammed the door shut while they all looked through the window of the door to see him walking towards another zombie before looking at them all with a grin. "Watch this." he said before he began to yell at the zombie. "HEY UGLY! YOU SMELL LIKE HORSESHIT!" he shouted as he waved his hands in front of the zombie's face. He then stuck his fingers in his mouth and made faces at him. "NA NA NANA NAAAA!" he sung before laughing. "Thing about being a zombie is that the other zombies don't attack me. Which means they won't mind if I do THIS!" he said before he started wailing on the zombie with the bat. He smacked it in the head and proceeded to smash it's head open until it was nothing but a mess of brains and rotten flesh.

"Dang!" Louis said in surprise. "It didn't even try to attack him!"

"Still think he's dangerous Francis?" Zoey said with a smirk. Francis just glared at him.

"Whatever!" Francis said as they all got restocked and ready to head out.

"Let's go!" Bill said before all five of them took off.

A/N: Sorry the first chapter wasn't so long.


	3. One Safehouse At A Time

All five of them exited the safehouse room before the four living members blasted the other zombies away while Otto took out any that got too close to them. After taking out that group, they all jumped down through the hole before descending some stairs into the subway. As they entered, they all swapped out their weapons for some stronger ones that were laying on a table. Bill and Louis grabbed M-16 Assault Rifles, Francis grabbed an Auto-Shotgun, and Zoey took a Hunting Rifle.

"Who left these things here?" Otto asked.

"Who cares? We got better guns!" Louis said.

"Hey! No guns for you meatsack!" Francis said as Otto looked at the guns.

"Fine! I won't take a gun." Otto said before his eyes widened and he grinned. "But I will be taking this!" he said as he pulled a katana out of a nearby corpse. "Oh this is so cool!"

"Come on!" Bill said as they were all ready to walk into the subway tunnels.

"Stop!" Otto shouted before running ahead of them.

"What?" Zoey asked as Otto looked around with a serious look in his eyes while sniffing the air.

"I can sense stronger zombies up there." Otto said. "A Smoker...and a Charger."

"You sure?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. I'll go take a look." Otto said as he walked up the stairs. He got to the top and looked around the abandoned subway tunnels before he spotted a Charger walking towards him. "Here comes the Charger!" Otto shouted as he ran back to join them. Everyone watched as the Charger appeared at the top of the stairs before howling as he sped towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Bill shouted as they all managed to avoid it while it charged into the wall. "Open fire!" he shouted as they all began to shoot the Charger until it fell down dead.

"Thanks for the heads up Otto." Zoey said as they all reloaded their weapons.

"No problem." Otto said before Louis started yelling.

"NOOOO!" he screamed as he was being dragged up the stairs. Everyone looked to see the Smoker pull Louis in close before clawing at him.

"Shit! I can't get a clear shot!" Francis shouted.

"I got this!" Otto yelled as he ran up the stairs. He reached the Smoker before cutting it's tongue, releasing Louis while he kicked him away. The Smoker fell to the ground and tried to get up while Otto ran and jumped at him before decapitating it, filling the area with smoke. "AHH! I'M BLIND!" hey shouted as they all ran up and waved the smoke away while coughing. They quickly dealt with the zombies in that room before Louis found himself some pills before taking them.

"This place is a mess." Zoey said as they walked through the subway cars.

"I hate subways!" Francis said as he reloaded his shotgun.

"I probably don't need to ask, but are you guys heading for Mercy Hospital?" Otto asked.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be through here." Louis said.

"So zombies can tell where other zombies are huh?" Bill asked.

"Guess so. I can also hear things from farther away." Otto said. "I can also smell you guys." he said as he looked at Francis.

"What are you looking at?" Francis demanded.

"Just wondering if you naturally smell that foul." Otto said with a grin.

"You want a piece of me?!" Francis yelled as Otto and the others laughed.

"Calm down Francis." Bill said with a chuckle as they came to the end of the subway and went to the door. They each went inside and up the stairs before walking a bit until they reached what looked like a giant room with a huge generator inside.

"Looks like we gotta turn on the power to open that door." Zoey said as they all saw a door blocking their way.

"And this place is gonna make a lot of noise when we do, so get ready." Bill said. Each of them grabbed some spare ammo and a few molotovs before Francis aimed the mounted machine gun.

"Hey Deadweight!" Francis said. "Go turn it on!"

"My name's Otto!" Otto said as he walked over and waited for the signal. Everyone got ready before Bill gave the okay and Otto flipped the switch. The lights came on with the generator before they heard howling in the distance. "You were right Bill! Here they come!"

"Get ready everyone!" Zoey said as a horde of zombies was upon them. Bullets began to fly as the shot at everything that came towards them. Bill, Francis, and Zoey were behind the sandbags taking care of zombies coming from on direction, while Louis and Otto took care of the ones that came up from the hole in the floor behind them.

"GET THIS SON-OF-A-BITCH OFF ME!" Bill hollered as a Jockey jumped onto his head and started steering him towards the horde.

"I gotcha!" Zoey said as she knocked the Jockey off of Bill before putting a bullet through it's head. They both rejoined the others before they kept firing.

"Fire in the hole!" Louis shouted as he tossed a molotov down the hole, burning any zombie that tried to come out that way. They finally mowed down the remaining zombies before going through the door, up the stairs, and into a security room.

"All these televisions and nothing good on." Otto joked as everyone began searching the nearby rooms for supplies. As they did, they heard the chopper from before fly by with the same message, telling any survivors to head to Mercy Hospital for evacuation. They all traveled down to the ground floor before running towards the safehouse.

"Safehouse down this street!" Bill said. They kept running, hoping to get some rest before continuing on.

AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGH!

"Oh shit!" Francis said as they felt the Earth rumble beneath their feet.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Otto yelled as a car came flying towards them. All of them jumped out of the way before they spotted a hulking zombie coming towards them.

"TANK!" Louis yelled.

"SHOOT THAT THING!" Zoey yelled as they began to open fire on it. It came staight at them all as it's body became riddled with holes from all the gunfire before picking up a hunk of rubble.

"INCOMING!" Bill shouted as it chucked the chunk of road at them. The four living members avoided it, but Otto was sent flying along with it.

"OTTO!" Louis shouted before the Tank smacked Francis away in the same direction.

-Otto's P.O.V-

Otto lay where he landed before shaking his head and grunting as he stood up.

'I thought zombies didn't feel pain!' he thought before seeing Francis skid towards him. He tried to get up, but fell into unconsciousness. "Francis! Francis!" Otto said as he shook Francis. He saw that he was still breathing and smiled before the Tank's roar got his attention. 'He's on his last legs!' he thought before he saw Francis's shotgun lying in the road. He narrowed his eyes before taking some ammo from Francis's pocket and ran for the gun. 'I'm borrowing this!' he thought as he grabbed the gun, loaded it, and sprinted towards the Tank.

-3rd Person P.O.V-

"This thing won't go down!" Louis shouted as he kept shooting his rifle until it ran out of bullets. "I'm out!"

"Me too!" Zoey yelled as Bill took out his pistol and kept firing at the Tank.

"Use your pistols then!" Bill shouted as he kept firing. Both of them took out there pistols before running alongside Bill and shooting at the tank. They were now fearing the end was coming before a blur ran past them and headed straight for the Tank.

"Otto!?" Zoey yelled as Otto jumped over the Tank and planted his katana into the its back. The Tank roared as it tried to shake Otto off, who clung onto the hilt of the blade as he took the shotgun and began to fire it into the Tank's face at point-blank range. It kept roaring until the fourth shot before it fell to it's knees and landed on the ground with a thud. The three of them stared in shock as Otto pulled his katana out of the massive zombie's back and walked towards them with the shotgun over his left shoulder and the katana in his right hand.

"That...was fun!" Otto said with a smile.

"Son, how did you move that fast?" Bill asked.

"Yeah man! I didn't even know you were there until you hopped onto that Tank's back!" Louis exclaimed.

"Hey, isn't that Francis's shotgun?" Zoey asked.

"FRANCIS! SHIT! HE'S OUT COLD!" Otto yelled before running off. The four of them ran until the found Francis sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ow! What happened?" he mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"You got thrown by that Tank!" Louis said.

"Oh yeah! Did you kill it?" he asked.

"Otto here did." Bill said as Otto held out the shotgun towards Francis.

"I know you didn't want me to have any guns, but this was an emergency." Otto said. Francis looked up at him before taking the shotgun and standing up. He didn't say anything as he limped away towards the safehouse before stopping.

"Hey...kid...Thanks." Francis said. Otto and the rest of them smiled before Louis offered Francis his shoulder as they all walked on.

"This happen often?" Otto asked.

"This happens every time we cross the street." Bill said as he lit a cigarette.

"And it'll probably keep happening until we get out of this city." Zoey said.

"How do you guys put up with it?" Otto said as they walked into the safehouse.

"One safehouse at a time." Bill said as they closed the door.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like.A/


	4. Witch

The five of them rested in the safehouse for a bit while Francis started patching himself up with a first-aid kit.

"So Otto, who'd you use to be?" Louis asked.

"Me?" Otto asked. "I was a high school student. Nothing special. I wanted to work in a factory where they make beef jerky. I love beef jerky." Otto said.

"Sounds like you had a simple." Zoey said before Francis finished healing himself.

"If you ladies are ready, let's get going!" Francis said.

"He's right. Come on. We gotta move." Bill said as he opened up the safehouse door before they all started walking.

"Oh no!" Otto suddenly said. They all looked at him as he covered his ears.

"What now?" Francis grunted.

"Shh. Listen." Otto said. Everyone stopped for a moment as they looked around.

"I give up. What are we listening to?" Louis asked.

"Ah. I forget. My ears can hear things from farther away." Otto said. "I can hear her off in the distance wailing."

"Her?" Zoey asked. "Wait, wailing? You mean-"

"Yep...I hear a Witch out there." Otto said with a frown.

"Oh great!" Louis complained. "Those things are nasty!"

"And they keeping getting uglier." Francis said. "One Witch I saw looked like an old lady."

"I saw one...she was in my dorm back in college." Zoey said with a hint of sadness.

"I saw two that looked like they were kids." Bill said in disgust. To see children afflicted by this disease didn't feel right to him.

"I only saw that one from earlier. It was right before we met Otto." Louis said.

"I steer clear from them. I hate what they say." Otto said.

"What they say? You mean those things talk?" Bill asked.

"All of the zombies can talk. You guys just can't hear it." Otto said.

"What do they say?" Louis asked.

"Let me guess. 'Brains'? 'Meat'?" Francis joked.

"Just the regular zombies." Otto said. "The special ones have a...bit of a bigger vocabulary. Because of that, I found out that like doing what they're doing. Boomers like to vomit on you just to watch you all go 'ewww' and to watch you struggle with the zombies."

"Are you being serious?" Francis asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Dead serious." Otto said. "No pun intended. Hunters talk about what prey they can tear apart next, Smokers love dangling their victims off of rooftops until they stop kicking, Jockeys chat about 'new rides', Spitters love to see your flesh burn off, and Chargers just like ramming things."

"What about Tanks and Witches?" Zoey asked.

"They're different. Tanks don't say anything. They're just going on blind strength and smash everything. And Witches...they vary from Witch to Witch."

"Do you know why they cry?" Louis asked.

"How about why they attack us if we get too close?" Francis asked.

"They cry for a different reasons. Sometimes I hear them-...Incoming!" Otto shouted as he took out his sword. Everyone then looked around to see a horde of zombies coming at them from everywhere. While they were fighting, Otto would say if a special zombie was close.

"Louis! Hunter at your six!" Otto shouted.

"I got it!" Francis yelled as he got behind Louis as the Hunter jumped. He waited until it was close enough before blowing it's head off with a shotgun blast. "Merry Christmas." The fighting kept going on until they stopped coming.

"Let's discuss this after we reach the next safehouse!" Bill said as they walked through the alleyway, through a kitchen, and out into a parking lot.

"Where to now?" Louis asked.

"Look guys! A lift!" Zoey said as she spotted a lift. "We can use that to get to the roof."

"Get ready. I have a feeling another horde's gonna come running when we start it." Francis said as they walked over onto it.

"Meet you guys at the top!" Otto said as he climbed up one of the roof beams with ease and was now looking down at them. "What's taking you guys so long?"

"Another perk of being a zombie huh?" Zoey asked. Otto just smiled as Francis hit the button. The lift started raising them into the air as another howling could be heard in the distance. "Here they come!" Soon, all of them were now blasting away at every zombie that came close to them.

"Boom!" grunted a Boomer from above them all. They all looked up just in time to see it vomit all over Francis.

"BLEGH! I HATE THIS OOZE!" Francis complained as Bill knocked the Boomer away before blasting it to pieces. It was too late though, for every zombie was now aiming for Francis. "Get off me! A little help here guys!"

"Stop whining and keep shooting!" Bill shouted as they shot at all the zombies. The zombies knocked Francis down before they started pummeling him.

"HELP!" he shouted before Otto slashed the last of them.

"Come on man! Get up!" Otto said as he help Francis to his feet.

"Ugh. I hurt." Francis said as we all kept walking. We walked until we go to the window and into the warehouse. Bill found some pain pills and gave them to Francis, who took them to keep from using his first-aid kit. They kept on walking through the building, down some stairs, and finally through a man-hole into the sewers. "I hate sewers!"

"You and me both. My nose is on fire!" Otto said as he pinched his nose close. "Stupid heightened smell." Francis and Louis chuckled while all of them began to explore the sewer. "Which way are we going?"

"That way." Bill said as he led them through the putrid tunnels of shit and piss. After some walking, Bill spoke. "Look for a manhole cover. The hospital's above us."

"Yes sir!" Otto said with a salute before running off and laughing. He and the others were shooting the surrounding zombies.

"Found one." Louis said as he began climbing up the ladder to the street. The others soon followed up to a street full of zombies. The zombies were the problem though because the wailing that Otto heard before was closer. Much closer."

"I hear her now." Francis said.

"No! Really?!" Otto said in sarcasm as they mowed down the zombies around them. After they got rid of the zombies they walked into the hospital.

"I don't see her." Zoey said as their eyes were darting everywhere while walking to the safehouse. "Where is she?!"

"...right there!" Louis said. They all looked to see that the Witch was sitting inside the Saferoom.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Francis whispered as they all shut off their lights. The Witch's back was to them all as she was slumped over and crying. They quietly shut the door and backed away. "How are we gonna get in there?!"

"I'm thinking!" Bill said as they all just hung around the outside of the room while Otto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag.

"What's that?" Zoey asked as Otto reached into the bag a put whatever was in there in his mouth.

"Candy, bubblegum, sweet stuff." Otto said as he chewed. "Helps me think." he said. "That, and I'm scared."

"Mind sharing? I'm scared too!" Louis said.

"Sure." Otto said as he poured some into Louis hands. "Anyone else?" All of them held out a hand as Otto split the bag between them all.

"It's hard to find anything edible anymore." Zoey said. "Anything that isn't canned anyway."

"I'd kill for a cheeseburger. Still, thanks kid." Francis said. Before they could enjoy the candy though, Bill told them to be quiet.

"Shh. Listen." he said. Everyone shut their mouths as they listened.

"I don't hear anything." Francis said.

"Exactly." Bill said as Zoey's eyes widened.

"The Witch...isn't crying." she said. Everyone was now looking at the safehouse door.

"She's not groaning either." Louis said. "What's going on?"

"How should I know?" Francis nearly yelled.

"Shh!" Bill said. "I'm gonna take a look."

"I'll go too." Otto said. He and Bill slowly crept over towards the door before they stood up and peeked inside the room. Both just stood there staring at her while the others waited impatiently.

"Well?!" Francis whispered.

"She's standing...and it looks like...she's sniffing the air." Bill said.

"She's...not bad looking either." Otto said as he looked at her. The other three stared at him like he was crazy before walking over as well. They looked inside to see he was right. Her hair and skin color, clothing, blood-stained claws, and piercing red eyes were just like any other Witch. Her body though was very different from the previous Witches they'd seen. She was slim with a C-cup and long legs.

"Are you actually checking her out?" Louis asked.

"Hey, I'm technically dead too. Not a lot of women are gonna go for a corpse." Otto said before shutting up when the Witch looked in their direction. All of them shut up before the living members backed away from the door. Otto stayed as the Witch slowly approached the door while sniffing the air. She stuck her nose through the tiny window and kept sniffing. All of them just stared at her while she kept sniffing.

"What's she doing?" Zoey asked.

"If she smelling us?" Louis said.

"Can't be." Bill said. "None of the other Witches smelled us." he said.

"Then what's she smelling?" Francis asked as he chewed some bubblegum. He blew a bubble before it popped, causing the Witch to gasp. They all heard it before it slowly dawned on them all.

"The candy?" Louis asked.

"Only one way to find out." Otto said as he took a jawbreaker and placed it close to her nose. The Witch's nose immediately went towards it as it sniffed wildly before backing away from the door and slowly reaching her claw through the window. The other's looked ready to shoot until they saw the Witch's thumb and index claw take the piece of candy and disappear into the room. All of them watched through the door as the Witch popped the candy into her and began cruching it like it was nothing. "Wow. Strong jaw."

"So they like candy?" Zoey asked.

"Don't know, but it gives me an idea." Bill said. "Everyone, put the candy back in the bag." Everyone complied before Bill showed the bag through the window. "Hey. Want more?" he asked. The Witch's eyes were glued to the bag as Bill opened the door and through the bag away from the room. The Witch immediately left the room and walked over towards the bag before carefully opening it and eating the contents. "Inside!" Bill whispered. They didn't need to be told twice before they all piled into the saferoom and shut the door.

"Phew!" all of them sighed before laughing.

"That was close!" Louis said as they all began to laugh and resupply. Otto however stayed by the door and watched the Witch with curiosity before joining his friends as they all left out the other door. They kept going, not knowing what they had just sparked.

A/N: We'll stop here. Please leave a review.


	5. A New Friend?

"Mercy Hospital is overrun!" Otto read aloud. The saferoom, like many others, had many words scribbled out on the walls. "No shit! The whole city's overrun!"

"Come on ladies!" Francis said as they all left the saferoom. They shot every zombie they saw, minus Otto, as they searched for a path that wasn't blocked off by furniture or other various objects. After some searching, they found some stairs and walked up them before entering a large room.

"So we just keep on fighting until we get to the roof huh?" Otto asked.

"That's the plan." Bill said as he shot at a Smoker.

"Hey, guys?" Otto said. "Just a thought, but where is that Chopper gonna evacuate you guys?"

"Somewhere far away so that we don't have to deal with these things anymore. Hopefully." Louis said.

"And what do you mean 'You guys'?" Zoey said. "You're not planning on coming with us?"

"You think they'll let me on the chopper with you all?" Otto asked as he beheaded two zombies. "Double Kill!" he said in a dramatic fashion.

"Couldn't hurt to ask." Zoey said as they found more stairs.

"I hate walking up stairs." Bill said.

"It's good exercise." Louis said. They decided to look for some leftover supplies before continuing on. They spent a little around two minutes before meeting up in front of a working elevator.

"Wonder how long they held out for?" Otto asked as he looked at all the bloodstains and weapons littered about.

"Don't know. You guys ready?" Louis asked.

"As ready as we can be." Bill said.

"Hit it!" Bill said before Francis hit the button to call the elevator. Shortly after, the howling came again before the horde ran right for them.

"Right on cue." Zoey muttured as they began mowing down the zombies. They five kept on taking them out before they got surprised by the zombies when they came out of the walls around them. "They're everywhere!"

"GET IT OFF ME!" Louis yelled as a Hunter pounced and began to claw and rip into his skin. Francis unloaded a shotgun shell into it's head before picking Louis up onto his feet. They held off anything that came towards them by the skin of their teeth before the holy sound of the elevator reaching their floor hit their ears.

"Inside the elevator!" Bill shouted. Everyone piled in while kicking a few zombies away before the door shut and Bill hit the button to go higher.

"That was close." Louis said as he patched himself up. "I thought that was it for us."

"Like some fucking vampire's gonna get us." Francis said.

"They're zombies Francis." Otto said as he readjusted his backpack.

"Where'd you get that?" Zoey asked.

"Oh this?" Otto said as he slipped his backpack off and placed it onto the ground. "I found it in the halls. It was on a corpse, may he rest in peace, and I decided to use it."

"What's in it?" Bill asked. Otto unzipped it to show a variety of items.

"Pills. Extra ammo. A molotov. OH! And from the hospital break room," he said before pulling out a few small sealed containers. "Pudding cups!"

"Sounds like a good haul!" Francis said. "I guess keeping you was a good idea after all."

"Excuse me? Who was the one that wanted to blast his head off?" Zoey asked.

"Everyone wants to blow my head off!" Otto said as he put his stuff away before looking at Francis. "And what do you mean by 'Keeping me'? What am I, a pet?" said Otto before the elevator dinged and opened up. Everyone got out and felt the night air hit their skin as they walked around the incompleted floor. "Something's up here."

"Besides all the renovations?" Zoey said as they navigated through the floor.

GRRAAAAAAGH!

"TANK!" Louis shouted as a Tank began thrashing around at them. The five of them split up and began pelting him with bullets and slashes as it punched and smashed anything in it's way.

"Keep firing!" Francis shouted as he began to reload his gun.

"IT'S AFTER ME!" Louis shouted as he ran away from the Tank while blind firing behind himself. The Tank was nearly upon him before he was pushed out of the way. "Otto?!" he shouted as the Tank smashed it's giant fist into Otto's side, sending him through a wall before sliding towards the open air. Just before he was sent hurdling out the building, he caught himself and was now dangling out the building.

"Otto's on the ledge!" Zoey shouted as the Tank went after them. The four other members couldn't get over to Otto as the Tank kept up it's relentless assault, so none of them could pull him up nor see the figure slowly walking towards the ledge.

"Oh man, that's a long drop!" Otto said before he heard footsteps stop in front of him. "Thanks guys. I thought I was done-" he started saying before looking up. "...for...oh crap." he said as he stared up at the figure looking down at him. "First the Tank nearly knocks me off, now a Witch." Otto said before pulling himself up a bit and looking inside to see the Tank running towards them. "NOT GOOD!" he shouted as the Witch slowly turned around.

"AAAAAARRRGH!" roared the Tank as it raised it's fists to smash her. Otto could only watch as his feeling of dread and horror turned into shock. Faster than he could blink, the Witch raised it's claw and swung at the behemoth as it was upon her. The Tank flew off the edge as both halfs of it were now plummeting towards the ground. Otto just stared down at where the Tank fell with his mouth wide open before he felt himself being lifted up and away from the ledge. "Huh?!" he said as he looked around to see that the Witch was holding him up by his backpack before dropping him on his ass. Both of them just stared at each other as Otto slowly rose to his feet before noticing something in the Witch's mouth.

"Isn't that the bag that held my candy?" he asked himself before it dawned on him. "You're that Witch from before!" he said. "Hey guys! You're not gonna believe...guys?" he said before he heard a distant groaning. "GUYS!" he shouted as he took off to find his friends. He found Louis, Zoey, and Bill all lying on the ground in pain while Francis was up against the wall trying to stand himself up. "There you guys are!"

"Otto?" Zoey mumbled as he helped her to her feet. "What happened to the Tank? I heard it yell before it went silent."

"You had to see it to believe it!" he said as he started helping Bill up.

"I see something I believe I'm gonna shoot!" Francis said as he tried to aim his shotgun somewhere. Everyone turned to see a Witch slowly approaching them.

"Aw, give us a break!" Louis moaned.

"Say goodnight Gracey!" Francis said as the Witch was a few yards away.

"NO!" Otto shouted as he kicked the gun out of his hands.

"Are you crazy Otto?!" Zoey said as she gave Bill her shoulder. "She's a Witch!"

"She's dangerous!" Bill mumbled.

"She's the only reason I'm still here!" Otto shouted louder than the rest of them. All of them looked at him in shock as he turned to her. "She's the one that killed the Tank and pulled me up from the ledge."

"The Witch...did all that?" Louis said in pain.

"That's not all. Look at her mouth." Otto said.

"Hey, isn't that the bag you had earlier Otto?" Zoey asked.

"You mean that's the same Witch from the ground floor?" Bill asked.

"Yes and Yes." Otto said.

"How'd she get up here?" Louis asked as he started patching himself up.

"You forget how fast zombies can move?" Otto asked. "She probably ran up here faster than the elevator."

"Okay...but why?" Bill asked.

"I...don't...know." Otto said as he looked back at her.

"Why not ask her?" Francis said with a sarcastic grin as they all began moving towards the safehouse.

"Fine. I'll ask her." he said in the same tone before looking at her. "Do you need something?" He waited for any kind of response before the Witch slowly opened her mouth and let the bag drop. Otto looked at the bag, then at her as the Witch raised a claw. Bill and Louis looked ready to fire in case she did anything as the Witch pointed a claw at her mouth. "Mouth? What about your mouth?" She just kept pointing at her mouth while opening and closing it a few times.

"Maybe she wants more candy?" Zoey asked.

"I don't have anymore." Otto said. The Witch seemed to understand as she started growling at him. "Uh oh."

"She doesn't look too happy!" Louis said in a nervous tone.

"Are they ever happy?!" Francis said as he aimed his gun at her. Otto was starting to get nervous as his eyes darted around, hoping to find a miracle that would keep the Witch from tearing him apart.

"Wait! I may have something!" he said as he quickly took off his backpack and opened it. The Witch was still growling before Otto pulled something out and showed it to her. "You like pudding?" he asked. The Witch looked at it and sniffed it a few times before Otto slowly peeled the top off. She immediately stopped growling as she began to sniff the sweet concoction. She took the cup and sniffed it some more before sticking her tongue into the pudding cup and began lapping it up into her mouth. "Guess that's a yes."

"Good. Now let's go before she finishes!" Bill said. The living members moved towards the safe and were about to shut the door until they noticed that one of them was missing.

"Otto! Come on!" Louis said. Otto didn't move as he watched the Witch try to get all the chocolate pudding out with just her tongue. He couldn't fight the smile that came to his face before his eyes widened. A horde of zombies were closing in around them.

"Shut the door!" Bill shouted.

"But Otto's still-" Zoey started to protest before Bill slammed it shut.

"He's a zombie! They won't hurt him!" Bill said. The zombies all ran for the door and were now pounding on it to get in and kill the survivors.

"Looks like I got left behind." Otto said as he looked at the door. He was too wrapped up in thought to notice the Witch slowly rise to her feet. He looked back to see her staring at the horde. "Uh...you okay?" he asked before she suddenly shrieked at the top of her lungs. Otto covered his ears before the Witch ran at them. Otto could only stare as she amazed him again as she sliced the whole lot of them into gorey ribbons. After the last zombie fell, she slowly walked back towards Otto before sitting down, picking up her pudding cup, and trying to finish it off. "Wha? But...eh...um...how?" he started stuttering, unable to process anything he just saw.

"A...noy...ying." Otto froze as he stared at her. He blinked a few times before digging out his ears.

"Did...you just say something?" Otto asked in disbelief.

"A...noy...ying." she said. If Otto wasn't already dead, he'd swear he'd have a heart attack.

"Otto?" Zoey asked. After the scream and silence, the others had started to get worried about him and decided to check on him.

"Hey guys." Otto said with a wave of his hand while keeping his eyes on the Witch.

"What happened?" Louis asked as he looked at all the corpses. "We heard her scream, then we heard nothing."

"She...attacked them." Otto said as his mind started to pick up what he had seen.

"She did all this?" Bill asked. "That doesn't make any se-"

"SHUT...UP!" she practically screamed, making them all jump.

"Holy..." Francis said, unable to find any words to say after that. He wasn't the only one as they were all left dumbstruck.

"She...just..." Zoey said as she pointed a finger at the Witch.

"Spoke?" Louis finished.

"Guess I'm not the only zombie that can talk." Otto said.

"But...how?" Zoey asked.

"Do I look like I have all the answers? I don't even know how I'M talking!" Otto said before feeling something push against his back.

"...help..." came a squeak. They all looked to see her looking at Otto with a half full pudding cup in her hands. "Help."

"That's it. I'm heading back to the safehouse. When you finally ditch your girlfriend, come join us." Francis said. The living members walked away, while taking a few last looks at the Witch, before going back into the safehouse.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Otto said before looking back at her.

"Can't...reach." she mumbled. Otto looked down before sighing and reaching into his backpack and pulling out a plastic spoon. He tore off the plastic wrap before sticking it into the cup and scooping some out.

"Say Ah!" he said. She just looked at him in confusion before he slapped his face with his hand. "Lord, give me strength." he mumbled. "Open...your...mouth." he said slowly. She opened her mouth before he put the spoon into her mouth. She slowly ate the pudding as Otto fed her like a toddler. After the pudding was finally gone, Otto threw the spoon and empty cup away before standing up. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I gotta get back to my friends." he said.

"Friends?" she slowly said as she rose to her feet.

"Yes. Friends." Otto said before waving at her. "Bye." he said as he turned to walk away before falling onto his face. "Ow!" he groaned before looking back to see her holding onto his ankle. "What? You want more pudding or something?"

"Friend." she said with what appeared to be a small smile as she pulled him back over to her before lying next to him on the floor and squeezing him in a tight hug. "Friend." Otto just smiled nervously at her as she showed no signs of releasing him.

'Oh Lord, what have I done?!' Otto mentally screamed.


	6. So Long, Mercy Hospital

Otto was lying on the floor with a Witch lying next to him and holding him close in a hug.

'Okay Otto!' he thought as he lay there on the floor. 'Keep calm! You're in the arms of a Witch that is calling you her friend...That just sounds way to weird to be happening.' he thought before looking at the Witch. 'Still too weird.'

"Friend." she said.

'Wait! She might be helpful!' Otto thought. "Hey." he whispered. She only responded by looking at him. "Eep!" he squeeked, forgeting that her eyes were all red. 'Uh...shit! What was I saying?!' he screamed in his head.

"Friend." she said.

"Oh yeah!" Otto said. "That's right. I'm your friend." he said. That caused her to squeeze him in a bear hug.

"Friend!" she said in joy.

"Erk...yes...friend!" he rasped out. "And did you know that there are more friends close by?"

"Real...ly?" she asked.

"Yes! Behind the big, red, metal door." he said as he pointed off to where the others went.

"Friends!" she said before she let him go and stood up. Otto gasped and tried sucking in air, though why he needed to he didn't know, before standing up and walking towards the door and pounding on it.

"Guys! Open the door!" Otto shouted. Bill looked out through the tiny hole in the safehouse door.

"Why is that Witch here?" he asked.

"Friend!" she said with a smile.

"She likes me. And I think she wants friends." Otto said.

"Oh no!" came Francis's voice. "A regular zombie that can talk and hasn't attacked us is one thing, but I'm drawing the line at letting a Witch come with us!"

"She's friendly." Otto said.

"I DON'T CARE!" he shouted back.

"Hardass!" said Otto.

"I heard that!" Francis shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Bill shouted before looking at Otto and the Witch. "How do you know she's friendly?"

"Watch this." Otto said before looking at the Witch. "Friend."

"Friend!" she said before hugging Otto.

"OOF! See!" he said. Bill just looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait there. I'll be right back." he said before walking away to talk to the other survivors.

"We cannot let a Witch come with us!" Francis said.

"I have to agree." Louis said. "One tiny little thing can set her off."

"I have doubts myself." Bill said. "Still, it did save our lives."

"Plus, she can take out a Tank with one swipe." Zoey added. "If Otto says she can be trusted, why not take a risk?"

"Are you mental?!" Francis said. "You actually WANT a Witch to join us?!"

"Otto hasn't attacked us." Louis said. "And the Witch didn't either."

"You guys are out of your minds!" Francis yelled. He began to rant about how insane they were before a banging could be heard at the door.

"Fri...ends?" they heard the Witch say.

"We cannot let her in here!" Francis argued. "Otto may not have attacked us, but he's a regular zombie. If she up and attacks us, there's no way all four of us will get away before her claws catches one of us." The other three just stared at him as his words sunk in. Finally, Bill sighed.

"He's right. This time...it's too great a risk." he said before going to the door. "Otto...I'm sorry, but the Witch can't come." They were quiet to hear some kind of protest, only to be met with silence. "Otto, did you hear me?" Bill asked.

"Otto?" Zoey asked as she walked towards the door. "You there?" she asked as she peered out of the small hole before blinking in confusion. "They're gone!"

"They're what?" Louis said in surprise.

"She's right!" Bill said as he peered through the hole. "They're not their anymore."

"Good. They took the hint and left." Francis said.

"Francis!" Zoey said in anger before Bill held up his arm to stop her.

"Maybe it's for the best." he said. "Even if they came for us, where would they go? I highly doubt that where ever that EVAC Chopper took us would welcome them in." Zoey just looked at him with a mixture of anger, sadness, and understanding before she lowered her head in agreement.

"You're right." she said as they started blocking that door and got ready to head to the roof. "Let's go."

"You know, I'm gonna miss Otto." Louis said as he patched himself up with his First-Aid Kit.

"Yeah well...maybe he can find another zombie like him." Francis said. "At least he won't be alone."

"Let's just go!" Zoey said in a huff as she opened the door and they all left and started heading up towards the roof. They managed to fight there way through the hallway until they got to the ladder and climbed up to the roof.

"There's the Heli-Pad." Bill said as they jumped down and made their way to room containing a two-way, which had someone on the other end asking if anyone was there.

"Yo! This that EVAC Chopper?" Francis asked.

"Glad to hear someone's alive!" said the voice. "Yes, this is the chopper. Are you all ready to be picked up?"

"Yeah, we're ready!" Louis shouted.

"Alright! ETA, 15 minutes. Hold out until I get there!" he said.

"Alright everyone! That's Chopper's coming! Get ready!" Bill said. Not a moment later did they hear a howling in the distance before they all made a stand to destroy the approaching horde.

"Here they come!" Francis yelled as he began mowing down zombies with the mounted machine gun on top of the building, with the other three shooting at all the zombies that got past him. "YYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in extreme satisfaction as the zombies fell, one by one, into heaps of shredded body parts.

"NOOO!" screamed Zoey as a Smoker had grabbed her and was now draggin her towards itself while other zombies began to stomp and punch her while she tried to free herself. "HELP! GET THEM OFF ME!" she yelled.

"INCOMING!" Louis yelled as he tossed a pipe-bomb out, getting all but the Smoker's attention as they all ran towards it before they were blown to bits. Louis then shot and killed the Smoker before running over and helping a wounded Zoey to her feet. "You okay?"

"Been better, but I'll make it." she grunted as Louis gave her some pain pills. "Thanks." she said before taking them.

"You two okay?" Bill yelled, barely audible over Francis' constant barrage.

"Yeah!" Zoey yelled back.

GRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Ah shit!" Louis said as he spotted a Tank pick up some rubble. "WATCH OUT!" he screamed. Francis got away just in time before the Tank launched the rubble over and destroyed the mounted machine gun.

"FUCK!" Francis cursed before pulling out his shotgun and firing at it. All four of them concentrated their fire at the Tank as it went around and tried smashing them to pieces. It had knocked Louis, Bill, and Zoey, leaving Francis to take it down. "I hate Tanks!" he said as he tried to reload, only to find that he had run out of ammo. "Oh sh-" he started to say before the Tank's fist rammed into his gut, sending him skidding across the rooftop before slamming against a wall. The Tank thrashed around as Francis struggled to get up before it charged at him. Francis watched it come closer before raising it's fists into the air and closed his eyes. A resounding thud was heard along with a roar before Francis slowly opened his eyes to see the Tank howl in anger while waving around two stumps where his fists were before feeling himself being dragged away.

"Gotcha!" Otto said as he pulled Francis to safety. "Stay here!"

"Huh?!" Francis said in shock and confusion as Otto ran off to help the others before he looked back at the Tank to see it getting shred to pieces by a Witch until it stopped moving.

"Francis!" came Zoey's voice as she and the rest of them came over and help him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but what's going on?!" he said before looking at Otto. "How'd he get here?! And HER!" he said as he pointed a finger at the Witch. No one could answer before another howling could be heard.

"We'll answer that later! Right now, we gotta deal with the zombies!" Bill said as he reloaded his gun. The four living survivors began to ready themselves, not noticing Otto whisper something into the Witch's ear. They were ready to fight before the Witch stepped between them and the incoming horde and screamed, causing all the zombies to stay away.

"Quick! Into the radio room!" (A/N: Whatever it's called.) Otto yelled. None of them argued before they ran inside and shut the doors. The zombies were all outside the windows, but stayed outside due to the Witch's influence. "Now we can talk."

"How can she do that?!" Louis yelled.

"I don't know, but I'm betting it's why they're left alone by all the other zombies." Bill said.

"How'd you guys get up here anyway?" Zoey said, a smile coming to her face.

"Monkey see, monkey do." Otto said. The four of them just gave him confused looks before he chuckled. "We followed the rest of the zombies after they started howling and ran off, knowing that they were going towards you guys."

'Great. The Witch came with us after all!' Francis thought in annoyance before coming face-to-face with her. "Whoa!"

"Friends." she said slowly. All of them looked at her as she started pointing at them all. "Otto...Bill...Zoey...Louis...Hardass." she finished, causing most of them to double over in laughter.

"She's smart!" Zoey said between giggles.

"I wonder who taught her that?!" Bill said as he laughed while Louis tried to catch his breath.

"Guilty!" Otto said before laughing at Francis' face.

"I hate you all." Francis said, causing them all to laugh before shooting at the zombies to vent his anger.

"Let's clear out a path so we can get to that chopper when it arrives." Bill said before joining in the bloodshed. All four of them, plus Otto, began to mow down the zombies while the Witch ran off while trying to cover her ears.

"Hey!" Otto shouted before he ran after her, taking out more zombies along the way. He found her sitting down and trying to cover her ears before approaching her with caution. "You okay?"

"Noisy!" she groaned out with a hint of anger.

'Uh oh! She's getting pissed at all the noise!' Otto thought. 'Better try and calm her down!' With that, he sat down next to her, pulled out the other pudding pack he found and opened it. It took a moment, but the smell of the sweet dessert caught her attention and made her forget about the sound of gunfire. Otto took out another spoon and scooped some out for her before bringing it close to her mouth. "Say ahhh."

"A...ahh." she squeeked before Otto put the spoon in her mouth. She slowly ate the pudding before a smile came back to her face.

'Okay, she looks calm now." Otto thought as he brought another scoop to her mouth. 'Maybe I can talk to her.' After she finished it, Otto dropped the container and spoon before looking at her. "Feel better?"

"A...little." she said. "Don't...like...noise."

"I know you don't, but that noise is coming from them trying to stay alive. If they don't, then our friends are going to die." Otto said.

"Die?" she said in confusion.

"Yes. And that's very bad." Otto said. She just sat there thinking, or trying to think, before a roar caught there attention.

"TANK!" they heard Zoey scream.

"Come on! We gotta help them!" Otto said as he jumped up and ran to help.

"Friends...die...no!" the Witch quietly said before standing up and walking towards the noise. She walked over to see Zoey, Otto, and the rest of them fighting off another Tank as a pile of fresh corpses littered the area. She glared at the Tank as it smashed around the area before smashing Otto into the ground, setting off something deep inside her and causing her to scream and runs towards it, burying her claws into it's back. Otto rolled away as both special zombies fought before the Witch found her self covered in the Tank's entrails and breathing hard, as if daring it to even twitch.

"Um..." Louis began, but froze when she turned towards him. Francis was about to aim at her before Otto stepped forward with his hands raised up.

"Easy." he said. "It's us...your friends. Right guys?" he said while looking back at the others.

"Y-yeah." Louis said as he held up his hands. "I'm your friend."

"I'm your friend." Zoey said as she copied them.

"I'm also your friend." Bill said before they all looked at Francis.

"What?" he said, earning a boot to his shin from Bill. "Mother...I'm your friend!" he grunted out in pain.

"See? We're your friends." Otto said as he stopped a foot in front of her. "Okay?" She didn't respond. Just stood there looking at them all with a blank stare. "Uh...hello?" Otto said. She looked back at him before quickly pulling him into a surprisingly gentle hug.

"Friends...please...don't die." she said in a quiet voice. None of them said anything as they all stared at her before Otto slowly returned the hug.

"Okay." Otto said. They stayed that way as Bill walked off to view the incoming chopper.

"Our rescue's here." he said as it flew close enough for them to jump on.

"Hurry up!" shouted the pilot. "Get on before more show up!"

"He's right! We gotta move!" Bill said.

"Come on. Let's go." Otto said as he motioned towards the Chopper. The Witch didn't move, just stared at it. "Don't worry. It's here to get us our of the city."

"O...kay." she said before she and Otto joined the others on the Chopper before it flew away.

"We made it...WE MADE IT!" Louis shouted.

"Thank God!" Zoey said before laughing, finally glad it was over.

"Where's this chopper going?" Bill asked the pilot.

"Who cares?! We're finally out of there!" Francis said.

"Glad you guys called! I was beginning to think no one was alive." said the pilot as he flew off towards a random direction before looking back and getting a good look at them all. He wish he hadn't when he spotted a young woman with little clothing and sharp claws on her fingers and a young man that looked as pale as the zombies. "Oh shit! We got zombies up here!" he said in panic before going for his gun.

"Hold your fire!" Bill said. "Those two are the only reason we're alive!"

"Are you serious?! They're zombies! I'm not going to the Evac sight with zom-"

"You're going to where ever it's safe right now!" Francis said as he placed his shotgun at the back of the pilot's helmet. "No pit stops!"

"F-fine!" the pilot said, knowing they weren't going to listen to reason. "But if those two monsters kill anyone, their blood will be on your hands!" he said before wiping the sweat off his brow and scratching his arm, which had unnoticable teeth shaped scars on it.

A/N: Hope you like it. Writer's block sucks. Don't forget to review. Also, what campaign came next? I don't have the game, so I forgot and am going on memory and clips from the internet.


End file.
